Manually operated fruit juicers typically comprise a juicing element projecting above a juicer in which juice extracted from a fruit is collected. To extract juice, the fruit is grasped in one hand, pressed down on the juicing element and the wrist joint is repeatedly twisted, thereby rotating the fruit around the juicing element. The relatively high forces and repetitive motions required during juice extraction may result in pain and inflammation of the wrist joint and/or aggravation of osteoarthritis or rheumatoid arthritic symptoms.
Motor driven juicers, though easy to operator, are often bulkier than manual juicers, making them less desirable for use in smaller kitchens, for example in efficiency units. Additionally, the added weight of the motor may make them less desirable for use by an elderly person. Also, motor driven juicers are much more expensive to buy and maintain.